The UCCRC Senior Leadership consists of the Director, two Co-Deputy Directors, and 7 Associate Directors. The composition and structure of this team has changed over the past five years, reflecting UCCRC planning and evaluation activities, new initiatives and approaches at the level of the Biological Sciences Division (BSD), new recruitments, and new UCCRC strategic initiatives and overall goals. In April 2004, Dr. Le Beau succeeded Dr. Vogelzang as UCCRC Director. To facilitate translational research, as well as to optimize integration of both clinical and basic research, Dr. Le Beau appointed two Deputy Directors: Dr. Marsha Rosner, the Charles B. Muggins Professor, Chair of the Ben May Department for Cancer Research and an experienced basic researcher, and Dr. Everett Vokes, the John E. Ultmann Professor and Director of the Section of Hematology/Oncology, PI of the NCI Phase II contract and an experienced clinical researcher. Both Drs. Rosner and Vokes have previously held senior leadership roles within the UCCRC. Dr. Marcy List continues in her role as Associate Director for Administration, and her responsibilities have been expanded. Drs. Greene and Ratain continue in their roles as Associate Director for Basic Sciences, Education and Training, and Associate Director for Clinical Sciences, respectively. To expand our efforts in cancer epidemiology, prevention, and control, we recruited Habibul Ahsan, MD, who assumed the position of UCCRC Associate Director for Population Research in December 2006. To facilitate the enhancement of community outreach programs and recruitment of minorities to clinical trials, as well as to expand our research portfolio in health disparities, Rick Kittles, PhD, was recruited in August 2006 and has assumed the newly-created position of UCCRC Associate Director for Diversity and Community Outreach. Recognizing the need to upgrade informatics activities in support of UCCRC researchers and to train faculty and staff in the use of existing technologies, Yves Lussier, MD, recruited in Jan 2006, was appointed UCCRC Associate Director for Biomedical Informatics. Finally, to oversee and integrate UCCRC core facilities with those of the BSD, Julie Auger, BS, Director of the BSD Office of Shared Research Facilities was appointed UCCRC Associate Director for Core Facilities. The above individuals are members of the Cancer Advisory Committee (CAC), which also includes additional leaders of academic units engaged in cancer research and care of patients with cancer, e.g., Radiation Oncology, Surgical Oncology, and Pediatric Oncology. The CAC oversees all UCCRC activities, including strategic planning, programmatic development, development of shared resources, recruitment, and oversight of the pilot project program.